The Lie
by gleelover2007
Summary: Ashley Davies and her best friend Spencer Carlin pretend to be in a relationship to gain popularity. Based on the TV show Faking It. (AU)
1. Intro

This is my Spencer and Ashley story based on Faking It, I didn't want to make it too much like the show so it won't be, I kind of put my own twist to it. But I did use the basic storyline and some stuff from the show. Hope you enjoy and remember to review


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley watched intently as her best friend Spencer modeled another outfit.

"Well?" Spencer asked.

Ashley smiled, "you look great in anything Spence."

Spencer smiled as she sat down next to Ashley and thumbed through a magazine.

"So do you think Aiden will ask me to the dance?" Ashley asked as she set her magazine down.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she did the same, "why would you want him to?" He is such a man whore."

Ashley laughed, "But a hot one."

Spencer smiled, "he is pretty hot."

Ashley hopped of the bed and went to her closet, "what do you think?" Ashley asked as she held up a short black dress.

Spencer's mouth dropped open, "you're not really going to wear that are you?"

Ashley frowned, "what's wrong with it?"

"It's so short and revealing." And need I go on?" Spencer rambled.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she set the dress down on her bed. "I want Aiden to notice me."

Spencer smiled as she looked back towards the dress. "I don't think that will be an issue."

Ashley smiled as she laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. "I think Jake likes you."

Spencer cringed, "ewww so not my type."

Spencer and Ashley shared a laugh as they continued to discuss boys.

"Ashley! Spencer! Dinner is ready!" Christine called from downstairs.

The girls untangled themselves and shut off the movie as they made their way downstairs.

"So has anyone asked you guys to the dance?" Christine asked before taking a bit of her roast.

"I'm hoping Aiden will ask me." Ashley answered.

Christine looked puzzled for a moment, "the star basketball player who has slept with every cheerleader on campus?"

Ashley nearly choked on her mashed potatoes, "mom."

Christine just smiled, "what I hear things."

Spencer giggled as she patted Ashley's back.

"Well whoever you decide to go with, make sure to stick together." Christine said as she stood up and began gathering dishes.

Spencer and Ashley shared a smile as they both stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"I love this song!" Spencer shouted as she and Ashley danced along to Wannabe from the Spice Girls.

Ashley grinned as she pulled Spencer close and the girls continued to dance along to the music blaring from the speakers.

"Girls!" Christine shouted as she entered the room.

Ashley and Spencer jumped, "sorry mom didn't hear you."

"Clearly." Christine said amused.

Ashley blushed and looked away, "what's up?"

"I just came to say I will be leaving tomorrow for Seattle, and I left money on the table."

Ashley kissed her mother's cheek. "Okay be safe."

"Goodnight girls." Christine said as she closed the door behind her.

Ashley waited till her mother's footsteps faded before cranking up the music again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Spencer said as she snuck up behind Ashley as she was rummaging through her locker.

Ashley jumped, "geeze you scared the hell out of me Spence."

Spencer giggled "sorry."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she slammed her locker shot and headed towards the lunchroom, Spencer following right beside her.

"Hey Carmen, "Ashley said as she took a seat across from her step sister.

Carmen smiled and waved as she went right back to eating.

Spencer sat rather close to Ashley and the two shared a smile before digging in.

"So don't look but Aiden is totally staring you down Ash", Carmen said as she looked over her shoulder towards the leering boy.

Upon hearing that Ashley's eyes shot up and landed on Aiden's. He gave her a grin before turning away and focusing his attention back towards his ex-girlfriend Madison who seemed to be rambling about something.

Ashley smiled, "should I go talk to him?"

Carmen glanced back towards them and now noticed Aiden was attempting to be interested in what Madison was saying. "I wouldn't while she is around, she would kill you."

Ashley glanced towards Spencer who nodded and also looked towards Aiden and Madison.

"He's just so hot. I don't know what he sees in her." Ashley complained.

"She is the most popular girl in school," Spencer answered.

Ashley shot her a death glare.

Spencer glanced away and noticed Clay handing out flyers. "Wonder what that's about."

Carmen and Ashley glanced in Clay's direction. "Probably just another one of him and Aiden's stupid drunken parties, "Carmen said dryly.

Ashley was curious as he continued passing them around she was knocked out of her daydream when he appeared in front of her.

"Hey guys, I'm having a party this weekend. You guys should come." He set the flyer on the table before flashing them a smile and heading back towards Aiden and Madison.

"Oh my God!" Ashley squalled excitedly as she grabbed the flyer and began studying it.

Spencer slid closer as she too began reading the flyer.

"You're really not going to go, are you?" Carmen complained as she placed her books on her locker and slammed it shut.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my one chance at becoming popular and landing Aiden." Ashley said as she followed her sister towards the exit of King High.

Spencer was waiting for them at Ashley's car.

"You're going to go the party with me, aren't you?" Ashley asked Spencer, her pleading.

Spencer rolled her eyes at her best friend, "like I have a choice."

Ashley grinned as all three girls got into the car and headed home for the weekend.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked as she emerged from her bathroom in skin tight jeans and her favorite leather vest.

Spencer's mouth drooped open as she took in the appearance of her best friend. She had to admit she looked really hot. Okay where did that come from, she thought. "You look great." Spencer managed to get out.

Ashley smiled as she grabbed her keys, "awesome let's hit the road then."


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley smiled as she and Spencer headed towards the huge house in front of them. The party seemed to already be in full swing, there were tons of beer cans littered all over the yard and loud music booming from inside.

"Ladies you made it!" Clay shouted across the yard as he ran towards them and ushered them inside. He took each of their coats and tossed them on a nearby chair before running to grab them a drink.

"This is so cool!" Ashley squealed as she grabbed Spencer's hand and led her further into the house.

"Have drink girls," Clay said as he handed them a red cup filled with an unknown liquid.

"What is it?" Spencer asked as she took a whiff of the unknown drink.

"It's my secret recipe," Clay answered before his attention snapped to his boyfriend Glen who just entered.

Spencer continued to stare blankly into her cup as Ashley dragged her around the party. "Oh my god, there he is." Ashley said excitedly as her eyes landed on Aiden.

Spencer looked up and rolled her eyes. "He's here with Madison Ash."

"So they could break up, you don't know."

Spencer set her cup down and watched her best friend continue to make googly eyes at Aiden.

It was a little pass one when the party really started to die down, and people began trickling out the door.

Ashley and Spencer were cuddled up on the couch listening to Clay and Glen talk about some musical they had just saw on TV, there were so wrapped up in the conversation they didn't see Aiden come up behind Clay and whisper something in his ear.

"That's a great idea," Clay said as he stood up.

"What is?" Glen asked as he took the extended hand his boyfriend offered.

"A game of truth or dare," Clay said excitedly as he followed Aiden back towards the living room.

"Are you girls coming?" Glen called over his shoulder as he flowed.

Ashley and Spencer exchanged a worried look before getting up and following.

"Okay Aiden truth or dare?" Clay asked his best friend.

Aiden's eyes travelled towards Ashley for a brief moment before landing back on Clay. "Dare," he answered in a cocky manner.

Clay giggled before saying his dare, "I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run around the neighborhood."

Aiden grinned as he stood up and kicked off his shoes and socks, followed by his shirt. He then began unbuttoning his pants; he winked at Ashley as he slid them off and headed towards the door.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm as she watched Aiden walk out the door.

"Well hot damn," Clay exclaimed.

Glen shot him a death glare before turning towards Ashley.

"Ashley truth or dare?"

Ashley thought for a minute before she answered "dare."

She heard Spencer gasp beside her.

"I dare you to kiss Spencer." Glen said with a smile.

Ashley's mouth dropped open as she glanced towards Spencer who had the same expression.

"Well?" Glen said his voice showing his annoyance.

Ashley took a deep breath before leaning over and kissing Spencer gently.

"That was hot." Aiden said as he came back into the room and began putting on his clothes.

Spencer blushed as she finally pulled away.

"Oh my god I have the greatest idea!" Clay shouted as he clapped his hands.

Everyone stared at him while they waited for him to speak.

"I'm going to nominate you two for homecoming queen. You two will be the first lesbians to be nominated and quite frankly the hottest couple, well besides me and Glen of course to be nominated."

Ashley's mouth dropped open. "Wait what?"

"You two make the cutest couple, we need more gay power in the school and you two are perfect." Clay said giddily.

Ashley pulled up into Spencer's driveway to drop her off. She and Spencer sat there in silence for a while before Spencer broke it.

"I can't believe they thought we were a couple."

"Oh come on its kind of funny." Ashley replied a huge grin crossing her face.

Spencer couldn't help but smile back at her best friend as she climbed out of the car.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Spence."


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley threw her jacket on the bed as her and Spencer entered her room. "I can't believe Aiden thinks I'm gay," Ashley mumbled as she threw herself on the bed.

Spencer sat beside her and rubbed her back, "he did think it was hot though."

Ashley sat up and smiled at her best friend. "Your right, he did."

Spencer gave her a small smile.

Ashley stood up and peeled of her shirt tossing it behind her, "I'm going to go shower."

Spencer nodded as she watched Ashley walk towards the bathroom.

"So did you at least have fun?" Ashley shouted through the open door of the bath room.

Spencer smiled as she answered, "Yeah it was okay." She picked up one of Ashley's stuffed animals and held it close.

"Well I had a great time and I think Aiden likes me."

Spencer frowned, "he thinks you're gay though."

Ashley walked out in a towel and sat on the edge of her bed, she seemed deep in thought.

Spencer jumped when Ashley suddenly spoke.

"What if we fake it?"

Spencer looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Ashley stood up; she was way too excited to sit. "What if we pretend we are a couple?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open.

"Think about how popular it could make us!" Ashley says excitedly. Ashley began to panic when she noticed her best friend still hadn't said anything. "Spence?"

Spencer finally seemed to snap out of her daze. "I um sure if that is what you want."

Ashley sat down beside her, "we have been friends forever, and it shouldn't be that difficult to pretend to be a couple right.'

Spencer nodded as she thought about how they could pull this off.

Ashley stood up and walked towards her closet, she threw her towel on the floor as she began to put on shorts and a t shirt.

Spencer ran her hands threw her hair as she waited for Ashley to return.

"So are you in?" Ashley asked as she sat beside Spencer.

Spencer shifted nervously as she answered. "Yeah count me in."

Ashley squealed as she tackled her best friend. They both giggled as they rolled around on the bed, with Ashley landing on top. She tucked a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear as she leaned down and kissed her.

Spencer closed her eyes as she felt Ashley's lips on her, and just as soon as they were there they were gone. Spencer opened her eyes as she looked up into Ashley's.

Ashley smiled down at her, "it feels weird to be kissing you."

Spencer smiled back as she pulled Ashley back down towards her and kissed her again.

Ashley finally pulled back laughing. "This is too weird but I can do this." She crawled off Spencer and crawled under the covers.

Spencer tried to calm her breathing as she did the same.

Ashley put on a movie and cuddled close to Spencer; she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley struggled to hold her books and cup of coffee as she tried to open her locker.

"Need help?" Aiden asked as he watched her struggle.

Ashley smiled as she nodded. He took her books and placed them in her locker for her. "Thanks." Ashley said as she closed her locker.

Aiden grinned, "No problem. So how did you like the party?" he asked as he leaned against another locker.

"It was fun," Ashley said shyly.

Aiden smiled, "so how long have you and Carlin been going out?"

Ashley nearly choked on her coffee, "what?"

Aiden laughed as he patted her on the back. "You are dating her, aren't you?"

Ashley blushed as she wiped her mouth, "oh yeah right, um just a few months."

Aiden nodded, "that's cool."

Ashley nodded, "yeah."

They stood there in awkward silence before Aiden finally broke it, much to Ashley's relief.

"So do you like the band the Goo Goo Dolls?"

Ashley grinned, "I love them."

Aiden smiled; "well if you're not busy I." he was cut off by Spencer appearing behind Ashley.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Spencer asked not noticing she interrupted something.

Ashley inwardly cursed her best friend's bad timing.

Spencer finally noticed Aiden was standing there, "oh hey."

Aiden gave her a small smile, "hey."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Spencer asks as she runs her hand up Ashley's arm.

Aiden looks away angrily.

Ashley frowns, "the Goo Goo Dolls."

"Oh great band," Spencer says. "Remember we were supposed to go see them but you got grounded?"

Ashley smiles as she remembers, "oh yeah I set my sheets on fire trying to do that spell we saw on Buffy."

The girls shared a laugh as they remembered.

Aiden grinned, "Well I have basketball practice so I will see you later." He gave them both a small wave before turning on his heel and jogging towards the basketball court.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged her towards her car, "come on I have a ton of homework to do."

The girls were at the table doing their homework, when Paula walked through the door, the girls looked up and smiled.

"What are you two up to?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Just homework," Spencer answered her mother.

"Ashley will you be staying for dinner?" Paula asked as she began to pull out vegetables from the fridge.

Ashley checked her phone she saw she had a message from Aiden asking her if he could stop by. "I would love to but I have to get home, my mom wants some quality time," she lied.

Paula smiled, "well maybe next time."

Ashley nodded as she grabbed her books and headed towards the door, "I will call you later."

Spencer nodded as she watched Ashley get into her car and drive off.

Ashley paced around her living room as she waited for Aiden to stop by; she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. He's here she thought as she went to answer it.

"Hey," Aiden greeted her.

"Hey," Ashley said back as she held the door open for him.

He watched her close the door before speaking, "so I know you're dating Spencer and everything but I was hoping me and you could go out. I even have tickets to the concert, "he held them up so she could see.

Ashley was speechless she was so happy.

Aiden stood there nervously as he waited for her response, "look I like you Ashley and if you give me a chance I think we could be happy together.

Ashley finally snapped out of her trance, "Sorry yeah of course I want to go out with you."

"Really?" Aiden said his voice full of happiness.

Ashley smiled of course.

"Well the concert starts at seven, so I will pick you up at six for dinner." Aiden said as he started walking towards the door.

"Sounds great," Ashley said as she watched him walk out.

"Goodnight!" Aiden called over his shoulder as he got in his car and drove off.

Ashley smiled and waved before closing the door and running up the stairs. She threw her phone on her dresser and crawled into bed thoughts of Aiden in her mind. She didn't even notice the flashing indicating she had a missed call.

Across town Spencer set her phone down and frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley was nervous as hell as she waited for Aiden to arrive; she was stressed because she didn't know what to tell Spencer. Everyone at school thought they were the ultimate it couple, plus add on the fact that she was her best friend. She felt bad about going out with Aiden but she pushed that aside when she heard the doorbell.

"Hey," Aiden greeted her cheerfully as he looked her up and down. "You look really nice."

Ashley blushed as she grabbed her purse and followed him to his car.

"So I heard through a little birdie that you like Chinese food," Aiden said as he pulled into Ashley's favorite Chinese restaurant The Red Dragon.

Ashley smiled as she took his offered hand and followed him inside.

"This is so good," Ashley giggled as she ate another egg roll.

Aiden laughed as he took a bite of his sweet and sour chicken. "So I made the right call?"

Ashley smiled at him and nodded.

Aiden looked relived as he took a sip of his water, then suddenly turned serious, "I'm not keeping you from anything with Spencer right?"

Ashley's heart began to beat faster at the mention of Spencer's name, "of course not." She had tons of homework to do." Ashley lied.

Aiden smiled as he reached across the table and took Ashley's hand, "good," he smiled.

Ashley smiled back.

"Wow I can't believe I'm at the Goo Goo Dolls concert!" Ashley screamed as she let Aiden lead them to their seats.

Aiden wrapped his arms around her as the band started to play.

Ashley smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the music.

Aiden frowned when he noticed Ashley was crying. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Ashley nodded, "Spencer loves this song."

Aiden frowned as he continued to listen to the band belt out Iris.

"That was a great concert," Ashley said once she and Aiden made it out of the auditorium.

Aiden smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Ashley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she frowned when she saw who it was. "I have to take this," she told Aiden as she walked off.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?"

"Hey I have been trying to reach you." Where are you?" Spencer asked as she heard a bunch of voices in the background.

"Umm my mom had a conference and asked me to come along with her," Ashley lied again.

"Oh okay," Spencer mumbled disappointed. "Well are you coming over later for movie night?"

Ashley looked towards Aiden who gave her a small smile. "I can't the conference is going to last awhile."

"Oh well have fun then," Spencer said.

Ashley frowned as she heard the disappointment in her friend's voice. "Okay well I love ya."

"Love ya too," Spencer mumbled before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Aiden asked as Ashley walked back towards him.

"It was just my mom telling me about her day," Ashley lied.

"Okay cool," Aiden said as he led her back towards his car.

"So I had a great time tonight," Aiden said once they pulled up into Ashley's driveway.

Ashley smiled, "I did too."

"So I know how much Spencer means to you and everything so I was wondering if you would want to date in secret?" Aiden asked nervously.

Ashley smiled she couldn't believe her luck, "okay yeah I would really love that."

Aiden smiled, "great."

They sat in silence for a while before Aiden looked up and into Ashley's eyes, he smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her deeply.

Ashley moaned as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him close.

Aiden moaned as he felt Ashley tugging at his hair, he finally had to pull away for much needed air. "I hope to see you again real soon."

Ashley smiled as she got out and closed the door; she waved as she watched him drive off.

As she got ready for bed that night she smiled as she still felt the tingle of Aiden's lips on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley shuddered as she entered the school building. She rolled her eyes as the guy's from the basketball team cat called her. Maybe she and Spencer didn't think this whole pretending to be a couple thing through. Ashley gasped when she saw her locker and the big bold letters dyke written across it.

"Don't worry about it," Clay said as he came up behind her. It was that bitchy cheerleader Amber, she's just pissed you guys are getting more attention.

Ashley gave him a small smile as she wiped off her locker. "Thanks."

"No prob, toodles," and with that Clay turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Ummm toodles," Ashley said confused as she went to go sit on her and Spencer's usual bench.

"Hey," Spencer greeted her as she took a seat beside her.

Ashley smiled she had really missed her, "hey you feels like I haven't saw you in forever."

Spencer blushed, "aww did you miss me?"

Ashley grinned, "I really did."

Spencer smiled, "so did you happen to finish your history homework? I go lost on the last question."

Ashley dug around her backpack until she found it. "Here it is," Ashley said triumphantly as she pulled it out.

Spencer giggled as she took it and looked it over, "well that makes sense," Spencer mumbled as she wrote down the answer.

Ashley smiled, "who would have thought I would be better at homework, than you?"

Spencer laughed, "Never thought I would live to see the day."

Ashley pouted as she slapped Spencer's shoulder, which in turn made Spencer laugh harder.

"Do you need me to kiss you and make it all better?" Spencer asked in a joking matter. Her mouth dropped open though when she realized what she said. "I didn't mean, I mean I," she began to stammer.

Ashley took her hand, "I wouldn't mind it."

Spencer looked up and smiled, "really?"

Ashley smiled and nodded as she leaned over and captured Spencer's lips in a heated kiss.

Most of the students who walked by ignored them, some went as far as to cheer and yell "finally."

The girls were so lost in the kiss they didn't notice Aiden or Clay off in the distance both wearing very different expressions.

"Wow that was wow," Spencer said when her and Ashley finally pulled apart.

Ashley smiled, "it was nice."

Spencer nodded, "yeah it was."

"So are you okay with all us this?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I am, it's kind of fun," Spencer said with a smile.

Ashley smiled back, "ready for our last class?"

Spencer took the offered hand and smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

Ashley nor Spencer never once let go.

"Hi I know it's a little late but I would like to nominate two more people for homecoming Queen," Clay said as he entered the guidance office.

She just nodded and pointed to the ballot box before returning to her book.

"Ohhh Twilight, great choice. Team Jacob!" Clay exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

The counselor gave him a smirk as she continued to read.

Clay walked over to the ballet box and put both Spencer and Ashley's names in the running. He smiled and turned on his heel hoping to God he could help them win. 


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer giggled as she watched Ashley dance around to the Spice Girls, it had been awhile since they had just hung around and Spencer had to admit she missed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked as she flung herself down beside Spencer.

Spencer smiled, "I missed this," she said as she gestured around the room.

"Your room?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

Spencer rolled her eyes as she playfully slapped Ashley's arm, "no dork I meant me and you just hanging out and no worrying about boys or school."

Ashley smiled, "I have too."

"Really?" Spencer said with a smile as she scooted closer to her best friend.

"Of course I have, "Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand and began playing with her fingers.

Spencer shivered at the touch which caused Ashley to smirk; she then began massing her hand and smiled when she felt her shiver again.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Spencer asked as another shiver went through her.

"Do you not like it?" Ashley asked as she sat up and ran her fingers up and down Spencer's arm.

Spencer just shook her head no as words were failing her at the moment.

"You have soft skin," Ashley mumbled as she ran her hands up and down Spencer's arms.

Spencer just nodded dumbly as she enjoyed the sensations her best friend was causing her. "What's going on with you and Aiden?"

Ashley stopped her hands and signed, "I don't know. Why?"

Spencer shrugged, "just curious."

"Did you want me to stop?" Ashley asked as she placed her hands back on Spencer's arms.

"No I," Spencer began but stopped when Ashley pulled her into a fiery kiss. Spencer gasped as she tangled her hands in her hair and pulled her closer.

Ashley cupped Spencer's cheeks and licked her lips begging for entrance with Spencer quickly granted she then pushed her tongue into her mouth and searched her tongue out. Once they met they began a beautiful dance.

Spencer was lost in a daze as she continued to kiss her best friend. She couldn't believe this was happening and she really didn't want it to stop.

Ashley only pulled away when she heard her phone ring, "be right back," she said with a smile as she grabbed it and walked out of the room.

Spencer took a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves as she ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe she just made out with her best friend and she liked it! A million thoughts were running through her head as she continued to try and calm her nerves.

"Hey are you okay?" Ashley asked as she returned to the room.

Spencer jumped as she took notice of Ashley, "yeah sorry."

Ashley laughed, as she sat back down on the bed.

"So who was on the phone?" Spencer asked as she looked everywhere but at Ashley.

"Spencer look at me," Ashley said as she took Spencer's face and guided it towards her own. "Did me kissing you bother you?"

Spencer looked surprised, "of course not."

Ashley smiled, "but?"

Spencer laughed at how well Ashley knew her, "I was just surprised is all," Spencer lied.

Ashley seemed to accept that answer as she grabbed a book that was on Spencer's dresser and thumbed through it.

Spencer sighed as she watched her. "So what do you want to do now?" she finally asked as minutes began to pass without a word from either girl.

Ashley set the book down and shrugged.

Spencer frowned things were starting to get awkward for her.

"I should probably go," Ashley said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Okay," Spencer mumbled as she watched her head towards the door.

"See you later," Ashley called over her shoulder.

"Yeah later," Spencer mumbled as the door closed. She listened to Ashley's footsteps as they went down the stairs with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. I have feelings for her she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Carmen came strutting into the room and stopped short when she saw her step sister reading a magazine on the couch, she smirked before walking towards her, "So how long do you think you and Spencer can keep up this charade?"

Ashley shot her step sister a dirty look before setting the magazine down, "what are you talking about?"

Carmen sat down next to her, "you have had a crush on Aiden forever, and you really think you can pretend to be gay?"

Ashley frowned, "It's not my fault Clay thinks we are gay."

"You could have told him and everyone the truth," Carmen shot back.

Ashley scoffed, "maybe I like the attention."

"And you don't care who gets hurt in the process?" Carmen asked. "Even if it's Spencer who has been your best friend since childhood?

"Spencer is cool with our deal," Ashley shot back.

Carmen put her hands up in defeat, "gee you got me there." She stood up and headed towards the stairs, "by the way does she know you are hooking up with Aiden?"

Ashley dropped her magazine as she glared at her sister," you wouldn't."

"Tell them the truth or I will," she said before descending the stairs.

Ashley shot a dirty look towards the stairs before returning to her magazine, she jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm not getting that!" Carmen yelled from upstairs.

"I'm not getting that," Ashley mocked as she headed towards the door. She smiled when she opened it. "Aiden hi," she said as she opened the door wider allowing him in.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

Ashley blushed as she greeted him with a smile.

"Ashley who is it?" Carmen asks as she walks down the stairs. She rolls her eyes as she sees who it is.

"Hey Carmen," Aiden greets her with a wave.

"Aiden," Carmen shoots back.

"Did I interrupt something?" Aiden asks as he looks between the two girls who seem pissed.

"Tell me something Aiden," Carmen begins but Ashley cuts her off.

"Drop it Carmen," she snaps.

"What's going on?" Aiden asks.

"How does it feel helping Ashley cheat on her girlfriend?" Carmen asked with a smirk.

Ashley shot her a dirty look as she turned towards the obviously uncomfortable Aiden.

"I uhh well I," Aiden began stuttering.

"Ignore her," Ashley said as she took his hand and led him towards the door, "she is just jealous she is alone."

Carmen scoffed as she watched them leave.

"You're awfully quiet," Ashley commented as Aiden drove them towards the restaurant.

Aiden signed as he looked towards her for a brief second, "I'm really sorry if I'm coming in the way of you and Spencer, I just really like you."

Ashley smiled as she reached over and took his hand, "you're not getting in the way we have an understanding."

Aiden smiled as he pulled into the parking lot, "good."

Ashley laughed as she watched Aiden get yet another gutter ball.

"I suck at bowling," he pouted as he sank into the chair next to Ashley.

"But its fun," Ashley said with a smile as she kissed his cheek and went to take her turn.

Aiden scoffed when she got a strike, "I think you picked bowling just to mess with me," he said with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Ashley grinned, "Maybe I did."

Aiden smirked as he stood up and kissed Ashley before slipping pass her and taking his turn, "son of a bitch," he yelled as he got yet another gutter ball.

"Yay I win," Ashley beamed as she kissed him quickly.

"Super," Aiden mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ashley smiled, "don't be a sore loser," she said as she kissed his cheek.

He grinned as he stood up and offered his arm which she happily took, "Want to come back to my place?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

Ashley could only nod as she anticipated what was about to happen.

"Well here we are," Aiden said as he pulled into his driveway.

Ashley's mouth dropped open as she took in the big mansion in front of her.

"This is your house?" she asked as she followed him inside.

Aiden smirked, "yeah this is home. Want something to drink?" he asked as he pulled out a beer and took a swig.

Ashley smiled as she took the beer from him and took a long sig before setting it down and taking off her coat and setting it on the chair next to her.

Aiden smiled as he walked closer to her and began kissing her neck.

"When are you're parents coming home?" Ashley asked as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"No idea," Aiden replied as he lifted her onto the counter and began kissing and sucking her neck. "You're so warm," he mumbled as he bit down on her neck and sucked, leaving a nick hicky.

Ashley moaned, "Oh Aiden don't stop," she begged as she tugged his hair.

That only fueled Aiden more as he pushed her backwards on the table and climbed on top of her, he moved to her lips and kissed her deeply, and he nibbled on her bottom lip and smirked as he slid his tongue inside.

Ashley moaned as Aiden's hands wandered all over her body.

"You're so fucking warm," Aiden said as he slid his hand under her shirt.

Ashley moaned as she pulled his hair once more and ran her hands under his shirt, stroking his back with her fingernails.

Aiden hissed as he pulls away and takes his shirt off throwing it behind him. "You're so hot," he says as he leans down and places a lingering kiss on Ashley's lips.

Ashley runs her hands all over Aiden's body she freezes when she feels his hand on her thigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he pulls away.

"I'm still a," Ashley begins but he cuts her off.

"Hey it's okay no pressure," he says as he crawls off her and helps her down.

"I'm sorry," Ashley whispers as she turns away so he won't see her tears.

Aiden grabs his shirt and slips it on before wrapping his arms around her, "hey it's okay we can wait.'

Ashley turns in his arms and looks up, "really?"

Aiden smiles, "of course."

Ashley smiles as she kissed him deeply.

They started making out heavily and didn't notice Ashley's phone ringing with Spencer's name flashing.


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer beamed as she watched Ashley twirl around in her prom dress. "You look stunning," Spencer said as she stood up and placed her arms on Ashley's forearms.

Ashley smirked, "thanks," she said as she placed a kiss to Spencer's lips before reentering the dressing room.

Spencer smiled as she waited for Ashley to reappear.

"I'm really excited about the dance," Ashley said as she and Spencer held hands as they headed towards her parked car.

"Me too," Spencer said with a small smile as she held Ashley's hand a bit tighter hoping against hope the other girl wouldn't let go.

Ashley looked towards her and smiled as she squeezed her hand before opening the door for her and waiting while she got settled before closing it.

"Ugh I suck," Spencer pouted as she threw the controller down and cast a pouty look in Ashley's direction.

Ashley giggled, "You're the one who suggested call of duty in the first place."

"I thought I would be better at it," Spencer said as she continued to pout.

"You're so cute when you pout," Ashley said as she kissed her cheek and got up to turn off the game.

Spencer beamed, "I have missed this," she said as she got up and went to sit on her bed.

"Missed what?" Ashley asked as she took a seat beside her and picked up her stuffed bear.

"Hanging out just me and you," Spencer said as she looked towards her wall to avoid Ashley's questing eyes.

A twinge of guilt hit Ashley as she thought about all the time she had been spending with Aiden behind Spencer's back, she felt bad about lying to them both but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth.

Spencer noticed Ashley had grown quiet," Ash are you okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ashley jumped as she realized she had completely zoned out, she shook her head she smiled, "yeah sorry fine, just thinking about the dance," she lied as she got up and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked as she watched Ashley head towards the door.

"Home, got to get all prettied up for my girl," Ashley said with a wink as she closed the door behind her.

Spencer beamed as she held the bear close and breathed in Ashley's scent.

"So have you told them yet?" Carmen asked as she and Ashley headed towards the limo.

"Drop it," Ashley snapped as she smiled at Spencer who held the door open for her.

"Looking good Carlin," Carmen commented as she slid in next to her step sister.

"Thanks," Spencer said with a smile as she closed the door.

"This looks pretty lame," Carmen said with a sneer as she and her sister followed by Spencer entered the gym of King High.

There were a few streamers and balloons hung up and a small table near a basketball hoop with a bowl of fruit punch on it but that was about it.

"This is our prom?" Ashley asked in disgust.

Spencer frowned as she followed the pair further into the gym.

"Hey you guys made it," Clay said gleefully as he pushed pass a group of freshman to make his way towards the group.

"Hey," they all greeted him with small waves.

"You bitches look stunning," he screeched as he twirled Ashley then Spencer around.

The girls giggled as he talked about their dresses.

Ashley chose a strapless black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and black stilettoes that made her toned legs more noticeable.

Spencer chose a flowing baby blue dress that really made her eyes pop and sensible blue flats.

"What am I chopped liver?" Carmen mumbled as she walked off towards the punch table.

"Hey guys you look great," Aiden said as he appeared beside Clay.

"Don't they though," Clay said happily. "Oh my god I love this song," Clay squealed as he grabbed Spencer and led her towards the dance floor.

Ashley laughed as she watched Spencer and Clay dance along to Applause by Lady Gaga.

"Want to get out of here?" Aiden asked as he motioned towards the janitor's closet.

Ashley smirked as she nodded and followed him out the door, neither noticed Carmen nor the look of pure shock on her face.

"Where did Ashley go?" Spencer asked as she walked back towards Carmen.

Carmen shrugged as she stormed off.

"What's her deal?" Clay asked as he shot her a dirty look.

"No idea," Spencer mumbled as her eyes scanned the crowd for Ashley.

Aiden pushed Ashley into the wall as he kissed along her jaw line," we should head back," Ashley moaned as he sucked on her neck.

Aiden pulled away and nodded, "your right they are probably wondering where we are."

Ashley leaned in and kissed him one last time before fixing her dress and opening the door, she fixed her hair before walking back in the gym. Aiden waited a few minutes before following.

Carmen watched as her sister reentered the gym and made a beeline for Spencer kissing her deeply as she hugged her close.

She watched as Aiden walked in and fixed his tie, she gasped when he winked at Ashley as he walked by.

"This is bull shit," Carmen said angrily as she walked towards the cheap dj their school hired and grabbed the microphone from his hand.

"What the hell," he shouted as she reached across and shut off the music.

"Hey losers everyone listen up," Carmen shouted as she waved her hands to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ashley said as she looked towards Spencer who was watching Carmen with rapt attention.

"I have something to tell everyone," Carmen said as she looked towards her step sister in total disgust.

What the hell, Ashley mouthed towards her but Carmen brushed it off.

"My step sister Ashley Davies," she said as she pointed towards her, Ashley cringed as a bright light was suddenly in her face. "Is not really gay, she has been pretending."

Everyone gasped as they looked towards the couple.

"She also has been secretly hooking up with Aiden Dennison," Carmen finished off, as she handed the mic back to the dj and smirked at her sister.

Everyone is the gym looked towards the couple in shock as Spencer looked towards Ashley with tears in her eyes.

"What the fuck Ashley is this true?" Aiden asked as he looked pushed pass a crowd of people.

"Wait you knew she was dating me, yet you still hooked up?" Spencer asked as she tried to keep the tears inside.

Aiden looked ashamed as he nodded, "I'm really sorry Spencer, I didn't want you to get hurt, I thought she was bi and well she said she was into me and you guys fought a lot so."

Spencer's eyes filled with rage as she looked towards Ashley, "you lied to me and to him, who are you?"

"Spencer let me ex," Ashley started but Spencer caught her off.

"No don't even bother, I'm done with you," Spencer said as she looked towards Carmen. "Can you please take me home?"

Carmen nodded as she led her out of the gym towards the waiting limo.

"Aiden?" Ashley pleaded as she looked towards him.

"Forget it," he said as he stormed out of the gym.

Ashley looked around at all of the angry faces before turning and running out of the gym.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer took a deep breath as she adjusted her backpack and entered the school building; she ignored all the looks of pity as she made her way to her locker.

"How are you sweetie?" Clay asked as he appeared beside her.

"I'm fine," Spencer lied as she opened her locker and grabbed her history book before closing it behind her and taking Clay's arm allowing him to lead her to their lunch bench.

Clay gave her a knowing look but decided to let it go, "have you talked to her yet?"

Spencer frowned as she shook her head no. "I just can't believe she lied to me," she said as tears fell.

"Oh Spencer don't cry," Clay said as he rubbed her back.

"I just can't believe she was seeing Aiden behind my back why couldn't she just be honest with me?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Clay asked.

Spencer wiped her eyes as she nodded her head yes.

"Oh sweetheart," Clay said as Spencer broke down again. He pulled her into a tight hug and continued to hold her until the bell rang.

Spencer watched Ashley throughout the day and had to admit the other girl looked devastated people were barely talking to her and Aiden refused to even look at her. She had to admit she was happy about that part, but she couldn't understand why he was upset he had known they were dating, granted it was a lie but still damn it she was pissed.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize there was a person in front of her until she crashed into them, "oh shit sorry," Spencer said as she looked up and into the concerned eyes of Ashley.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed her arm on Spencer's bicep.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled as she melted at the touch.

Ashley cringed at the coldness in Spencer's voice, she knew she deserved it but it still hurt. "I'm so sorry Spencer," Ashley said as tears welled in her eyes. "I never meant for it to go this far and to hurt anyone."

"Why lie to me?" Spencer asked as she hugged her binder closer to her chest.

Ashley took a deep breath and ran her hands threw her hair.

Spencer looked away as she smiled, she knew Ashley did that when she was nervous and she thought it was utterly adorable.

"You knew I liked Aiden and then this whole pretending to be gay thing sort of happened and well he thought it would be a good idea if we dated secretly and so we did. I'm sorry and should have told you I just didn't know how too."

Spencer nodded as she listened. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," Ashley said with a smile.

Spencer frowned as she looked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ashley asked as she tried to get Spencer to look at her.

Spencer wiped her eyes as she turned around, "no you didn't. But there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay just tell me," Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand.

Spencer took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Ashley I'm, oh god," Spencer began to cry.

Ashley pulled her into a hug and held her tight, "what it Spence?"

"I'm in love with you," Spencer mumbled into Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley pulled away, shock written all over her face.

"Please say something," Spencer begged as tears fell from her eyes.

"Spencer I love you you're my best friend but only in that way. I'm in love with Aiden," Ashley said as she wiped away the tears that were falling from Spencer's eyes.

Spencer pulled away, "you love him?"

Ashley nodded, "yes I do, I'm so sorry," she began but Spencer cut her off.

"No don't even say it, just leave me alone!" Spencer shouted as she turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Spencer wait," Ashley called as she watched her go.

Clay jumped when he heard a banging on his door. "Oh Spencer," he cried out when the broken girl stood there on his porch. He pulled her inside and led her to the couch.

"I told her how I felt and she has feelings for Aiden," Spencer cried out as she cried into Clay's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie," Clay said as he rubbed her back. "You know what this calls for," he said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Spencer smiled when he returned with a carton of ice cream. He handed it to her and turned on the TV, "Mean Girls," they both said at the same time as they both giggled.

Spencer cuddled close to Clay as he started the movie.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Clay asked as he held the door open for Spencer.

"I will be fine," Spencer said as she kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

"It's her loss anyways!" Clay shouted.

Spencer turned towards him with a smile, "damn straight it is."


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley sat in the darkness of her room as she thought about all the pain she had caused. Spencer wouldn't even speak to her and either would Aiden, she felt torn between the two. She had really fallen for Aiden and Spencer was her best friend and she had hurt them both beyond repair.

Aiden was in the middle of playing Call Of Duty when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called figuring it was just Clay.

"Hey," Ashley mumbled as she came through the door.

Aiden paused his game and set his controller down as he glared at her angrily.

"What do you want?"

"I came to apologize," Ashley said as she looked around the room taking in all his trophies.

"For lying to me?" Aiden asked angrily.

"For lying to everyone, it was stupid of me," Ashley said as she sat next to Aiden on his bed.

"Then why do it?"

"I wanted to be popular and I wanted you to notice me," Ashley said sadly.

Aiden reached over and took her hand, "I already had."

Ashley looked up at his words, "you did?"

Aiden nodded as a smile crossed his face.

Ashley couldn't keep the smile off her face as she leaned in and kiss him lightly on the lips, "I'm sorry about lying to you," she said against his lips.

Aiden pulled away, "I'm sorry to."

Ashley looked surprised at his admittance, "for what?"

"Making you lie to Spencer and for keeping our relationship a secret, you are an incredible woman and you deserve better than that," Aiden said as he kissed Ashley's forehead.

"I love you Aiden," Ashley whispered.

Aiden beamed, "you do?"

Ashley nodded.

Aiden smiled as he leaned in and kissed Ashley deeply, "can I take you out?"

Ashley beamed, "like you have to ask."

"So do you like laser tag?" Aiden asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the local arcade.

"I have never played before," Ashley answered as she followed him inside.

Ashley giggled as Aiden tackled her from behind, "I suck at this," Ashley pouted as he landed on top of her.

"Yeah you do, "Aiden said with a smirk as he kissed her quickly before helping her up.

Ashley pouted as she swatted his chest playfully.

Aiden laughed as he handed the clerk back their equipment, "hungry?" he asked as they headed towards the car.

Ashley just nodded as they got in.

"Sorry about the place, it's all I can afford," Aiden said as he took a bite of his Mcdouble.

"It's okay," Ashley said as she stole one of his fries.

Aiden smiled, "glad you think so."

"So want to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?" Aiden asked as he dumped their trash.

"Sure sounds fun."

Ashley cuddled close to Aiden as he hit play on the DVD player; he wrapped his arms around and pulled her close.

Aiden watched Ashley as she continued to watch the movie; he licked his lips as he leaned over and began kissing up and down her neck.

"That feels good," Ashley said nervously as she pushed his head closer.

Aiden grinned as he pushed Ashley down on the bed and began kissing and nibbling at her neck harder and more aggressively.

Ashley was getting more and more nervous as his hands began to wander, she knew he was wanting to go further but a voice inside her head was telling her this was all wrong and she felt herself pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked as he saw how hard Ashley was breathing. "Did you not like it?"

Ashley shifted away from him and sat up as she ran a hand threw her hair, "it was nice, I just I," she began nervously.

"You want' to keep waiting?" Aiden asked as he stood up and crossed over to his desk chair and took a seat so he could still face Ashley.

"Yes," Ashley mumbled as she avoided eye contact with Aiden.

"Oh, I figured you and Spencer," Aiden began but Ashley was quick to cut him off, as she stood up and crossed over to where he was sitting. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his knees for support.

"Me and Spencer never did anything more than kiss, I swear it."

Aiden smiled, "okay good. So you don't have feelings for her then?"

Ashley gulped, as she thought about it, did she?

"Ashley?" Aiden asked as he suddenly got nervous at Ashley's sudden change in demeanor.

Ashley shook the thoughts of Spencer out of her head as she refocused on her boyfriend, "sorry spaced out for a minute, I don't have feelings for Spencer," Ashley said as sincerely as she could muster.

Aiden beamed, "great then what's the problem?"

A look of confusion washed over Ashley's face, "what do you mean?"

"Why can't we take that next step? What is stopping you?" Aiden asked as he stood up and began pacing the room.

Ashley tried not to show how hurt she was, was this the only reason he was with her?"

"Well?" Aiden pressed as he stopped in front of her.

Before Ashley had a chance to answer there was a bang on Aiden's bedroom door and an angry looking Clay stormed in.

He looked around the room before his angry eyes landed on Ashley's.

"I need to speak with you," he snapped as he glared at Aiden.

"Dude what the hell?" Aiden all but yelled at his best friend.

"I need to speak with Ashley alone," Clay said dismissing him.

Aiden frowned as he glanced towards Ashley before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Look Clay before you rip off my head I'm sorry," Ashley mumbled sadness evident in her voice.

"You should be," Clay snapped. "How could you be so cold to her?" He said angrily as he sat next to her on the bed.

Ashley looked away ashamed, "I don't know."

"Bull shit!" Clay yelled at her as he stood up. He tried to control his temper as he sat back down.

Ashley seemed shocked at his outburst, "look this isn't easy on me either."

"Oh boo hoo, you get the boy and Spencer gets humiliated and turned down by the only person in this entire world she ever loved."

Ashley was rendered speechless, "I'm the first person she ever loved?"

"Well duh," Clay snapped.

Ashley let the tears fall freely as she thought about how it felt kissing and holding her best friends in her arms. She had a lot to think about did she even really love Aiden or was it yet another lie?

"You need to fix this," Clay said as he stood up and left leaving Ashley alone with her thoughts.

"Oh and as much as I love my best friend, he only wants sex," Clay said before shutting the door behind him.

Tears welled up in Ashley's eyes as she grabbed her things and bolted for the door and passed a confused looking Aiden.

A/N: So a lot of you wanted me to continue his story so here we go, sorry it took so long for an update I work all the time. Up next Spencer meets someone and maybe Ashley gets a little jealous?


	14. Chapter 14

It had been almost a month of not talking to Ashley and it was slowly driving Spencer insane, she missed her best friend but most importantly she missed the girl she fell in love with.

How did this happen? Spencer thought to her as she ran her hands threw her hair.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked as it broke through her thoughts.

Spencer looked up and locked eyes with an attractive brunette who was looking at her with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah sure go ahead," Spencer answered as she moved her books to make room for the other girl.

"Thanks I'm Kyla woods by the way," the girl said as she held out her hand.

Spencer smiled as she took it, "Spencer Carlin."

"Nice to meet you," Kyla said.

Finally is dawned on Spencer where she had seen Kyla before, "wait your in my history class right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I sit behind you," Kyla said with a smile.

"Right," Spencer said a hint of blush rising in her cheeks.

"I just moved here from Detroit," Kyla said as she took a sip of her coke before setting it back down.

"How do you like it so far?"

"The weather is great," Kyla said with a laugh which Spencer returned.

"But," Spencer said sensing she was going to add something.

"The people aren't very welcoming," she finished with a frown.

"Well I'm not most people," Spencer said as she reached across the table and took Kyla's schedule.

Ashley had just entered the quad when her eyes landed on Spencer and some girl she knew had just moved here, there heads were close together as they appeared to be reading something. Jealousy shot through Ashley as she watched the pair from afar.

"That's great we had three classes tighter," Spencer beamed as she handed Kyla her schedule back, their fingers brushed as she did so causing tingles to go through them.

Kyla blushed as she stuffed it back in her backpack, "It will be great having someone I know in some of my classes.

Spencer just smiled, "so what brought you here to LA?"

A sad look crossed Kyla's face as she answered, "My girlfriend was real abusive so my parents thought I needed a change of scenery, I'm staying with my aunt."

"Oh shit I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Kyla reached over and took her hand, "its okay."

Spencer smiled as she looked down at their hands.

"So if I may be blunt?" Kyla asked as she took a deep breath. "Are you gay?"

Spencer looked shocked at her question, as she blushed profusely.

"Oh now I'm sorry," Kyla said as she laughed as went to grab her things.

Spencer grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "no it's okay I just never really addressed it I suppose."

Kyla sat back down.

"I am gay," Spencer said more to herself.

Kyla beamed, "great so then it would be okay if I asked you on a date?"

Spencer's mind immediately went to Ashley and she frowned.

"Are you okay? Was that to fast?" Kyla asked as she began to panic.

"No not at all," Spencer assured her as she took her hands in her own, "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" Kyla beamed.

Spencer smiled, "yes."

"Great," Kyla said as she sat back down.

Spencer giggled.

Ashley was going crazy as she watched Spencer and this girl talking and laughing together, she was the only one who used to make Spencer laugh like that and now someone else was she couldn't take it anymore as she stormed across the quad and stopped in front of the laughing pair.

Spencer's laughter died in her throat as she saw Ashley storm over.

"What's going on?" Ashley demanded hurt evident in her voice.

"We were talking," Spencer answered as she tried to figure out why Ashley was acting this way.

"Hello," Kyla said with a small wave as she tried to figure out why Ashley was glaring daggers at her.

Ashley nodded in her direction as she turned her attention back towards Spencer.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as she glanced between Ashley and Kyla.

"Fine," Ashley spat out as she continued her death glare.

"Umm I'm just going to go," Kyla said as she grabbed her backpack and got up to leave.

"I will see you Saturday?" Spencer asked.

Kyla cast a glance in Ashley's direction before answering, "of course."

Spencer smiled as Kyla gave her a small wave and disappeared into the school building.

Spencer's smile faded as she glared angrily at Ashley, "what the hell is the matter with you?"

"We need to talk."

"A/N": Sorry so short, just wanted to get the update posted for ya'll. Reviews make me super happy


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you want Ashley?" Spencer demanded as she eyed her former best friend.

"Okay I deserve that," Ashley responded as she signed. "I miss you."

Spencer scoffed, "yeah right."

"Look I'm sorry, I should have told you about Aiden," Ashley said as she took Spencer's hand.

"You lied to all of us," Spencer said as her voice broke and tears welled up in her blue eyes that Ashley loved so much but wouldn't dare admit.

"I know I did," Ashley said as she reached over and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Don't," Spencer whispered as she took a step back.

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled as she also stepped back.

"Do you love him?" Spencer asked knowing the potential answer might kill her.

Ashley looked away as she answered, "yes."

Spencer's heart broke into a million pieces, "oh."

"Look Spencer I'm," Ashley began but Spencer put her hand up stopping her.

"Just save it, you need to leave," Spencer said as she turned away so Ashley couldn't see her cry.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You heard me," Spencer snapped as she finally turned around.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ashley asked.

Spencer wasn't sure if she heard her right, "acting like what?"

"Like you hate me," Ashley answered her voice sounding defeated.

"I could never hate you but I don't trust you anymore either," Spencer said with a sigh.

Ashley looked heartbroken at her confession as she turned to walk away.

"I hope you're happy," she heard Spencer call to her retreating form.

"Spencer honey are you almost ready?" Paula called up the stairs.

"Yeah I think so," Spencer called back.

"Finally," Paula mumbled.

Paula went to answer the door when she heard a timid knock, "Spencer your date is here."

"Hello," Kyla greeted Paula as she gave her a small wave.

"Hello Kyla come on in," Paula greeted her as she ushered her towards the living room. "Spencer will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Kyla said with a smile as she took a seat on the empty couch.

Spencer smiled shyly as she descended the stairs and saw Kyla and her father talking on the couch.

Kyla beamed when she saw her, "hey."

"Hi," Spencer said shyly.

Arthur took that as his cue to leave; he patted Spencer on the shoulder on his way out.

"You look great," Kyla said as she took in Spencer's appearance.

Spencer was wearing a baby blue v neck t-shirt and tight ripped jeans with converse sneakers.

"Thanks," Spencer replied as she blushed.

"First date with a girl huh?" Kyla asked with a smirk.

"Is it that obvious," Spencer asked with a chuckle.

"Kind of," Kyla shot back with a smile.

"So how do you like your pasta?" Kyla asked as she and Spencer sat in a small booth by the window at Olive Garden.

"It's amazing," Spencer said as she took a sip of her sweet tea.

Kyla smiled, "good."

"I'm glad we're doing this," Spencer said as she looked around at all the other people in the restaurant.

"Me to," Kyla answered as she watched Spencer.

Spencer looked towards her and smiled, "I'm having a good time thank you."

Kyla beamed, "you are?"

Spencer reached over and took her hand, "I really am."

"Well the night is still young," Kyla said with a smile as she paid the check and took Spencer's hand leading her towards the exit.

"I suck at this," Kyla said with a pout as her ball hit the windmill again and bounced back towards her.

"Yeah but it's so cute how you keep trying," Spencer said with a laugh as she went to take her turn.

Kyla's mouth dropped open when she hit a hole in one, "that's it you're cheating," she said as she crossed over to where Spencer was standing.

"I am not," Spencer said with a pout that Kyla found adorable.

"Fine I will let it slide but just this once," Kyla said as kissed Spencer's cheek quickly and walked over to the next hole.

Spencer just laughed as she followed.

"So where to now?" Kyla asked as she and Spencer excited the put put course and headed towards Kyla's car.

"How about we just go for a walk on the beach?" Spencer suggested as she slid inside the car.

"Sounds good," Kyla responded as she started the car and headed towards the beach.

"It's so peaceful here," Spencer said as she looked towards the stars and closed her eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," Kyla said as she watched Spencer with a smile.

Spencer caught her looking a smiled as she reached over and took her hand leading her towards the boardwalk.

"So are you going to win me a stuffed bear?" Kyla asked with a giggle as her and Spencer wandered through the many booths.

Spencer scoffed, "are you implying that I couldn't?"

Kyla feigned indifference, "I said no such thing."

Spencer smirked as she walked over to a vendor and handed him a dollar, she concentrated hard as she threw the ball and knocked over all the pins in one try.

"Okay I'm officially impressed," Kyla said as Spencer handed her a pink bear.

"What can I say I'm awesome," Spencer said as she stuck her tongue out and took Kyla's hand leading her back towards the crowd.

"Yeah you are," Kyla said as she wrapped her arm around Spencer and pulled her close.

"The view of the sunset looks amazing from here," Spencer said as she and Kyla sat on a bench near the edge of the boardwalk overlooking the ocean.

"I love it here," Kyla said as she closed her eyes and let the wind blow around her and the smell of the ocean assault her senses.

"Being with me or the beach?" Spencer asked.

Kyla opened her eyes and locked eyes with a pair of beautiful blue eyes that shined with excitement, "both," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed Spencer lightly on the lips.

Spencer smiled into the kiss as she tangled her hands in Kyla's hair and pulled her closer.

"I really like you Spencer," Kyla said against Spencer's lips.

"I like you too," Spencer said with a small smile her mind wandering to Ashley as she said those words she knew deep down she was forcing herself to say.

Someone was going to get hurt but right now she was on a date and she could make herself like Kyla, she was beautiful, sweet, funny, but she just wasn't the girl Spencer loved.

A/N: Make sure to review


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley sat in the middle of her bed with a shoe box placed in front of her looking through pictures if her and Spencer, she missed her like crazy and it was tearing her up inside not talking to her.

She pulled one out of the pile and smiled, it was a picture of them at the dance and they were both staring into each other's eyes happily, it hit Ashley like a mac truck she was head over heels in love with her best friend. When she was kissing Aiden her mind wandered to how soft and gentle Spencer's kisses felt and how safe she felt being in her arms.

Sure she loved Aiden, but he wasn't Spencer, as if on cue her phone began to ring, she frowned when she saw Aiden's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey babe," Ashley mumbled into the phone as she set the photo down.

"Hey sexy," Aiden said excitedly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting at home," Ashley said as she shoved the pictures to the side.

"Want me to come pick you up?"

"Sure," Ashley said with a forced smile.

"Be there in an hour," Aiden said before hanging up.

Ashley frowned again as she set her phone down and grabbed the pictures.

Ashley jumped when she heard knocking on her door, "come in," she shouted as she shoved the pictures under a pillow.

"Hey," Aiden greeted her as he strolled in and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Hey," Ashley said as she gave him a smile that felt very forced to her.

Aiden didn't seem to notice as he looked around, "so I was thinking we could go grab a bite, then maybe go back to my place? My parents are gone for the night," he said with a smirk as he leaned over and kissed Ashley deeply.

Ashley tried to enjoy the kiss but once again her mind had other plans and went immediately to Spencer.

Aiden pulled away and smirked, "ready to bounce?"

Ashley nodded as she took his offered hand and followed him out the door.

"Are you okay? You have been awfully quiet," Aiden asked as he hand Ashley entered the restaurant.

"I'm fine," Ashley lied as she smiled at the waitress.

"Whatever," Aiden mumbled as he looked through his menu.

Ashley frowned as she set her menu down and glanced around the restaurant, she took in all the faces of all the happy couples, and she realized she was miserable. She wanted Spencer not Aiden like she thought she did, she knew someone was going to get hurt and she knew it had to be done.

"Are you not very hungry?" Aiden asked as he took notice of how Ashley seemed to be just picking at her food.

"I had a big breakfast," Ashley lied as she pushed her chicken basket to the side.

"Oh okay," Aiden said as he finished off his burger and waved to the waitress for their check.

He paid and held out his hand to help Ashley up as he led her out the door towards his car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aiden asked as he threw his jacket down on the couch and turned towards Ashley.

"Of course," Ashley smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked pass him to take a seat on the couch.

Aiden just smirked as he took a seat next to Ashley and flipped on the TV.

"So my parent won't be back till after midnight," Aiden said as he turned off the TV and set the remote down on the coffee table in front of him.

Ashley knew where this was going as she grew nervous, "great," she whispered as she gave him a small smile.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked with a grin.

Ashley could only nod as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ashley shook as she entered the bedroom all she could think about was Spencer and how badly she wished she was here with her now.

"You okay?" Aiden asked as he closed the door and took off his shirt leaving him only in his muscle shirt.

Ashley would normally swoon at that but now her mind wandered to Spencer and how hot she looked in her tank tops and how shy she would get when Ashley told her how hot she is.

"Ashley?" Aiden asked as he broke her out of her dirty thoughts of spencer.

"Sorry just spaced," Ashley said with a nervous giggle.

"It's all good," Aiden said with a smirk as he stepped closer to Ashley and pulled her into a fiery kiss.

Ashley tried to enjoy it as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him closer to her, but once again her mind wandered to Spencer and how right it felt to kiss her lips and how gentle she was.

Aiden pulled away and smiled as he took her hand and led her over to the bed.

Ashley smiled nervously as she watched him pull off his shirt and throw it behind him.

"It will be okay," Aiden said as he kissed Ashley's neck before reaching down and pulling off her shirt and tossing it blindly behind him.

Ashley tried to cover herself up but Aiden had other plans as he pushed her gently down onto the bed and crawled on top of her, he began kissing and biting her neck as he rubbed her woman hood roughly.

Tears began to well up in Ashley's eyes as he rubbed harder and harder, nobody had ever touched her there and she thought that when someone finally did it would be more romantic.

Her mind flashed to Spencer as she tried to make herself believe she was there with her, but she couldn't do it and she found herself pushing Aiden off her.

"What's the problem now?" Aiden asked annoyed as he wiped his mouth and glared angrily at his girlfriend.

Ashley wiped away the tears that had fallen as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aiden asked as he scooted closer to her and wiped her tears.

"I can't do this," Ashley whispered.

"Okay, we can wait then, I didn't mean to push," Aiden said as he stood up and went to retrieve Ashley's shirt.

Ashley smiled as she took it from him and put it back on, she knew she was about to hurt him and she felt like shit especially since he was being so sweet.

"What's going on Ashley?" he asked as he sat back down beside her.

Ashley took a deep breath as she reached over and took his hand, "Aiden I have to tell you something."

Aiden laughed nervously, "Okay what is it?"

"I have feelings for Spencer," Ashley said as she looked away when she saw a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"What?" he asked as he stood up and backed away from her.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you," Ashley said as tears fell from her eyes.

"So what you were using me to make her jealous?" he spat out.

"Of course not, I really did want to be with you," Ashley pleaded with him as she stood up and went towards him.

"Did?" Aiden said quietly as he looked up.

Ashley saw tears in his eyes and instantly felt like shit, "oh Aiden," she said as she wiped them away.

"Don't touch me," he yelled as he punched the wall.

Ashley jumped as she went back towards the bed.

"Look I'm sorry but this just fucking sucks!" Aiden screamed.

"I should go," Ashley whispered.

Aiden nodded, "yeah that would be wise."

"I really am sorry," Ashley said as she cast one last glance at her now ex-boyfriend.

"I am too," he replied as he turned away.

Ashley pulled her jacket around her tighter as she walked home that night, tears streaming down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Kyla smiled as she looked over at Spencer as they pulled into the parking lot of King High.

"Are you okay?" Kyla asked as she and Spencer exited the car.

"Yeah why?" Spencer asked as she reached over and took Kyla's hand as they walked towards their lockers.

"Just wondering," Kyla answered as she squeezed her hand and gave her a bright smile, which Spencer was quick to return.

Ashley glared sadly at the couple as she sat by herself at her and Spencer's normal lunch table, she wanted so badly to talk to Spencer but she just couldn't think of the words to say.

Aiden watched as his ex-glared at the girl she wanted to be with and it filled him with anger. He had fallen really hard for Ashley and the whole time she wanted Spencer, why couldn't she have had just been honest with him? He quickly looked away when Ashley glanced in his direction.

Ashley frowned Aiden refused to talk to her and she couldn't blame him, she did loved him but not nearly as much as she loved Spencer and she couldn't bring herself to sleep with him which was a huge factor in their relationship as well.

Ashley signed as she turned her attention back towards the happy couple who had their back turned away from her.

"So want to grab dinner tonight?" Kyla asked as she watched Spencer put a book in her locker and close it.

"Sure," Spencer replied as she took Kyla's offered hand, they both came to a stop when a figure approached them.

"Hey," Ashley said weakly as she stared at the couples joined hands.

"What do you want Ashley?" Spencer asked her voice full of annoyance.

Ashley cringed she knew she deserved Spencer's anger but it still hurt, "can we talk in private?" she asked as she glared at Kyla who looked pissed.

Spencer softened at how hurt her best friend looked and nodded as she let go of Kyla's hand and followed Ashley, "be right back," she called over her shoulder as they entered an empty classroom.

"Okay talk," Spencer said as she sat at a desk facing Ashley.

"I miss you," Ashley whispered sadly as she took a step closer to Spencer.

"Ashley stop it," Spencer said as she stood up and walked towards the back of the room.

"Stop what?"" Ashley asked.

"I'm dating Kyla," Spencer almost shouted.

Ashley jumped, "I know that."

"You can't just say that," Spencer whispered.

"Look I'm sorry for hurting you, and for lying to you," Ashely began but Spencer quickly cut her off.

"Don't Ashley please," she pleaded.

"Don't what? What am I doing?" Ashley asked as she took a step closer towards Spencer who quickly stepped back.

A look if hurt quickly flashed across Ashley's eyes.

"Look your dating Aiden and I'm with Kyla, just let me be happy," Spencer pleaded.

Ashley tried to fight back tears as she nodded, "I," she began but trailed off when she saw Spencer sigh.

"I gotta go," Spencer said as she grabbed her backpack and stormed out the door.

Ashley finally let the tears fall as she watched her go.

"Are you okay?" Kyla asked as she saw how upset Spencer appeared to be. "What did she want?"

"Nothing," Spencer lied as she cast one last look at the classroom before walking off.

Kyla just shrugged as she followed her inside the building.

"You look like hell," Clay said as he entered the empty classroom Ashley sitting in.

Ashley jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy, "geeze you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," he mumbled as he set his backpack down and took a seat opposite her.

"It's okay I suppose I deserved it," Ashley said with a smirk as she turned to face him.

Clay laughed, "yes I suppose you did."

"I really screwed up," Ashley said sadly as she sunk down in her chair.

"Do you want to be with her?" Clay asked.

Ashley nodded her head yes as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Well then let's get to work," Clay said as he stood up and gathered his things.

"What?!" Ashley said as she grabbed her backpack and followed him out the door.

"So want to grab dinner tonight?" Kyla asked as she set her tray down and took a seat next to Spencer.

Spencer looked up and smiled, "sure sounds fun."

"Great," Kyla said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer chastely.

"Hot," a freshman mumbled as he walked by.

The girls just rolled their eyes as they went back to their food.

"Hey ladies," Clay said with a smile as he took a seat across from the couple.

"Hey," Spencer said with a bright smile.

"Sup," Kyla mumbled as she took a sip of her water.

Clay shot her a dirty look which she ignored, "so have you talked to Ashley lately?" Clay tried to ask a causally as possible.

Spencer looked up a look of shock written on her face, "we talked a little this morning. Why? Is she okay?"

"Does it matter?" Kyla snapped as she slammed her water down causing them to jump.

"She's my friend," Spencer tried to defend herself.

"Who lied to you and broke your heart," Kyla said as she took Spencer's hand.

Spencer looked away, she knew Kyla was right, but it didn't change the fact that Ashley is her best friend and she missed her like crazy.

"Spencer?" Kyla asked as she tried to get her girlfriend's attention.

"What?" Spencer asked as she looked back towards Kyla.

"Forget it," Kyla snapped as she looked down towards her food.

Spencer frowned at the tone of Kyla's voice.

Clay looked back and forth between the two girls before turning his gaze back towards Spencer who looked crushed.

"I think you should try and mend things with Ashley," he said with a smile.

Spencer's eyes lit up at the mention of Ashley's name, "really?"

Clay nodded his head yes as he risked a glance in Kyla's direction; she looked pissed as she glared daggers at him.

"Maybe I will," Spencer said with a smile as she took a sip of her juice.

"Great!" Clay said as he gathered his things and waved goodbye to the two girls.

"You can't be serious," Kyla wined as she set her fork down and turned towards Spencer.

"She's my best friend," Spencer reasoned with her as the bell rang.

"Look I have to get to class I will see you tonight," Spencer said as she leaned down and kissed Kyla quickly before grabbing her things and running inside.

Kyla sat there in silence before grabbing her things and doing the same.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my internet has been out. Reviews make me happy. Are you ready to see Spashley or should I keep the drama going with Spencer and Kyla? Let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley sat alone in her room as her mind wandered to Spencer; she wondered what she was doing and if it involved her new girlfriend. She wanted nothing more than to call her but she knew it would get sent straight to voicemail.

She jumped when her phone suddenly vibrated, she was shocked to see Clays name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" she said as she answered.

"Hey, what are you up too?" Clay asked cheerfully.

"Just sitting at home," Ashley mumbled.

"Oh lame," Clay said. "Where are the rents?"

"Couldn't tell you," Ashley said honestly.

"I'm coming over, be there in an hour," Clay said before hanging up.

Ashley just glared at her phone before setting it down beside her and waiting for clay to arrive.

"Knock knock," Clay said as he entered Ashley's room. He frowned when he noticed the sad look on her face.

"Hey," Ashley mumbled as she gave him a small wave.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Clay asked as he lay down beside her and held out his arms.

Ashley laid her head on his chest and tried not to cry, "I miss her Clay. I fucked up big time."

"Aww sweetie," Clay said as he held Ashley close and let her cry into his chest.

"I know she's with Kyla but I want her," Ashley cried out.

"As a girlfriend?" Clay asked gently as he wiped her tears with his sleeve.

Ashley nodded shocked as it finally dawned on her she had feeling for her best friend.

"Well then we get the girl," Clay said as he sat up.

"What?" Ashley asked as she did the same.

"We break up her and Kyla," Clay said as he seemed to zone out as thoughts of how to break up the couple swirled in his head.

"We can't do that," Ashley said as she crawled off the bed.

"Why?" Clay asked as a look of confusion washed over his face.

"She seems happy and I don't want to hurt her, I've already put her through enough," Ashley said as she slumped back down on the bed.

Clay smiled as he hugged her close, "you're a good friend.

Ashley gave him a tight smile, "thanks," she mumbled.

"Ugh you need to cheer up buttercup," Clay said as he stood up and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked as she eyed him curiously.

"Texting Glen," Clay answered as he set his down.

"How come?" Ashley asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"You need some cheering up," Clay answered as he got up and began straitening up Ashley's room.

An hour later Clay and Ashley were watching TV when Glen burst into the room holding pizza, alcohol, and ice cream. "I'm here bitches," he said as he set down the items.

"Bout time," Clay mumbled as he kissed his cheek.

Ashley just gave him a small wave.

"Aww what's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Spencer," Clay answered for her.

Glen nodded his understanding as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses; he poured each of them a shot before passing them out.

"Here's to forgetting," he said as they all raised their glasses before downing the shot.

Ashley cringed as it went down her throat.

"So who's hungry?" Glen asked as he opened the pizza box.

"Me," Clay said as he ran over and grabbed a slice.

The two boys turned when they noticed Ashley hadn't joined them.

"Doing okay?" Clay asked as he noticed Ashley seemed a little dizzy.

She gave him a thumbs up as she made her way over and grabbed a slice.

Clay and Glen exchanged smiles as they all ate in silence.

"Ugh I can't believe you are making me watch this shit!" Clay shouted as he buried his head on Glen's chest.

"Ashley wanted to watch a scary movie, so deal," Glen replied as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Ashley laughed as Clay shrieked and jumped up from the couch, "fuck I need another drink," he said dramatically as he headed for the kitchen.

"Bring me one!" Glen and Ashley shouted in union then laughed as they both turned back towards the screen.

Clay handed Glen and Ashley a beer as he sat back down beside Glen and cuddled close as they finished off the rest of the movie.

"Okay come we need a romance movie now," Clay announced as he grabbed the Notebook and put it in.

Glen risked a glance at Ashley and saw she was crying he quickly rushed over and wrapped his arms around d her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This was Spencer's favorite move," she sobbed into his chest.

Glen looked over towards his boyfriend who looked upset and he stopped the movie and stood up.

"We need ice cream and more horror movies," he said as headed for the kitchen.

Ashley laughed into Glen's chest, "thank you," she whispered.

"It's our pleasure honey," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Okay here's the ice cream," Clay said as he handed it to Ashley along with a spoon, "and I picked out Saw more gore less scary," he said as he sat beside Ashley on the couch.

"Pussy," Glen mumbled from Ashley's other side.

Clay shot him a dirty look as he took a sip of his beer and started the movie.

Ashley smiled as she cuddled with the two boys and watched as the movie started.

Clay and Glen held hands as they both watched Ashley as she drifted off to sleep.

They both shared a smile as they did the same.

A/N: Sorry so short this is just kind of a filler chapter to show the boys want Spashley as badly as you guys do. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Spencer was concentrating on her homework when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said as she smiled when her girlfriend walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey sexy," Kyla said as she leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to Spencer's lips.

"Hey yourself," Spencer replied as she took the offered coffee.

"Where are the rents?" Kyla asked as she took a seat on Spencer's bed facing her.

"They are dealing with some crisis at the hospital," Spencer replied as she went to sit next to her.

"So we are all alone?" Kyla said with a smirk as she leaned in and kissed Spencer deeply.

Spencer smiled into the kiss as she tangled her hands in Kyla's hair and pulled her on top of her.

Kyla continued kissing Spencer passionately as she ran her hands up and down Spencer's sides.

Spencer moaned as Kyla's hands grazed her breasts.

Kyla smiled as she reached her hand under her shirt and squeezed them tightly causing Spencer to gasp.

"Do you like that?" Kyla asked as she pulled away.

Spencer could only nod as Kyla did it again.

"So how long will your parents be gone?" Kyla asked as she looked into Spencer's eyes.

"They said a few hours," Spencer replied as she sat up. "Why?"

"Well I was hoping we could you know," Kyla said with a smile as she ran her hand up Spencer's thigh.

Spencer shivered at the contact, "do what?"

"Fool around," Kyla stated bluntly.

Spencer gasped as she blushed and looked away.

"Oh come on don't get shy on me now," Kyla said as she leaned over and kissed Spencer's neck roughly.

"I'm not," Spencer lied as she pulled away.

"Then what's the problem?" Kyla asked annoyed.

Spencer looked away embarrassed.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Kyla asked as she finally caught on.

"Yes," Spencer mumbled.

"Hey look at me," Kyla said as she tried to get Spencer to look at her.

Spencer continued to look away as she fought tears.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about," Kyla insisted.

Spencer finally looked towards her a look of surprise on her face "really?"

Kyla nodded yes as she smiled.

Spencer couldn't help but smile back as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips.

"How about we watch a movie?" Kyla suggested as she got up and went to Spencer's movie collection.

"Sounds good," Spencer replied as she went to her desk and put her homework up.

They were both engrossed in I Know What You Did Last Summer when Spencer's cell rang, Kyla paused it as she answered.

"Hey mom what's up?

"Hey sweetheart your father and I will be home later than expected there was a train accident and well we need to be here, Clay and Glen said they will be home around curfew what are you doing?"

"Homework," Spencer lied as she glanced towards Kyla who grinned.

"Okay sweetie see you later, I love you," Paula said.

"Love you too," Spencer said as she hung up her phone.

"So they won't be home anytime soon?" Kyla asked as she stopped the movie.

"No," Spencer replied as she a look on confusion crossed her face.

Kyla beamed as she leaned over and pulled Spencer into a fiery kiss.

Spencer tangled her hands into her hair as she lay down and pulled her girlfriend in top of her.

Kyla smiled into the kiss as she reached down and pulled off Spencer's shirt before tossing it blindly behind her.

Spencer quickly tried to cover herself up but Kyla wouldn't let her.

"You are so hot," she said as she licked her lips.

Spencer just blushed as she looked away.

Kyla smiled as she crawled off Spencer and quickly peeled off her shirt and pants.

Spencer gasped as she watched her girlfriend peel off her clothes and toss them behind her; pretty soon she was just in her bra and panties.

"Are you nervous?" Kyla asked as she slowly crawled back on top of Spencer.

Spencer shook as she nodded her head yes.

"I will be gentle," Kyla said as she kissed Spencer's neck before reaching down and unbuttoning Spencer's pants.

Spencer shook as Kyla slowly pulled off her pants and tossed them aside, she gasped when she slowly reached her hand down and began rubbing her womanhood threw her panties.

"Are you okay, you're shaking?" Kyla asked as she continued to rub.

Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes as she pushed her hand away and jumped up.

"What the hell?" Kyla asked a she glared at her girlfriend.

"I can't," Spencer whispered as the tears finally fell.

"Is this because of Ashley?" Kyla said as she stood up.

"No it's not I just want it to be special," Spencer cried out.

"It is," Kyla tried to reason as she tugged at Spencer's bra strap.

"Stop please," Spencer pleaded as she pushed her away.

"Ugh what is your problem?!" Kyla asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Spencer said.

"Then why can't we just have sex?"

"I want my first time to be special, we haven't even said I love you yet," Spencer said as she grabbed her clothes and began putting them back on.

"So?" Kyla said. "It's just sex."

"It should mean something," Spencer argued with her girlfriend.

It would," Kyla argued as she tugged at Spencer's shirt.

"Kyla stop!" Spencer cried out as she threw her hands up. "Do you even care about me at all?"

Kyla's eyes narrowed, you know what I don't need this shit, I'm out of here," she growled as she grabbed her stuff and left making sure to slam the door behind her.

Spencer cried as she slumped face down on her bed, she reached for her phone and scrolled through her pictures till one caught her eye, it was of her and Ashley on the beach when they had decided to skip school she smiled at the memory as she looked over at the stuffed bear Ashley had won for her.

She cried harder as she thought about her best friend and how hard it was being without her, I want it to be you Spencer thought as she drifted off to sleep thoughts of Ashley swirling through her mind.

A/N: Review


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley took a few calming breaths as she made her way towards Spencer's locker Monday morning, she missed her best friend like crazy and would be damned if she let her own stupidity ruin their friendship.

"Hey," she greeted as she came up behind her.

Spencer jumped as she whirled around, "Ashley you scared me."

"Sorry," Ashley said with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"No you're not," Spencer stated bluntly with a small laugh.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh along, "I came to apologize," she said as she suddenly turned serious.

"Ashley I have a girlfriend now," Spencer said as she looked over Ashley's shoulder to see where Kyla was.

"I know that but I miss our friendship a lot," Ashley said sadly as she leaned against a locker with her arms folded.

"I do too," Spencer said as she threw a book in her locker before closing it and turning towards Ashley.

"You do?" Ashley asked as she walked closer to Spencer.

"Of course I do but it's not that simple anymore," Spencer said sadly.

"Because of Kyla?" Ashley asked.

"Well yeah and I told you how I felt about you and it hurt when you rejected me," Spencer cried out.

"I know it did I was just scared," Ashley said as she tried to turn away.

Spencer was quick to stop her as she placed her hands on her arms and forced Ashley to look at her "of what?"

"What that meant for us, we have been best friends for so long," Ashley began but Spencer cut her off.

"And I ruined it," she said sadly.

"No please don't think that," Ashley pleaded as she pulled Spencer into as hug.

"It's hard not to," Spencer cried out into her shoulder as the two girls clung to each other.

"I was scared because I have feelings for you too," Ashley whispered into her ear.

Spencer pulled back shocked, "you do?"

Before Ashley could answer and angry looking Kyla stormed over, "what the hell is going on?"

"Kyla," Spencer began.

"Why are you talking to her?" Kyla whined.

"I'm her best friend," Ashley snapped as she eyed the other girl angrily.

"Yeah who lied to her and the entire school and don't you have a boyfriend?" Kyla shot back.

Ashley looked ashamed at the mention of Aiden as she looked away.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Spencer asked Ashley as she looked back and forth between the two angry looking girls.

Ashley looked crushed as she nodded her head yes and walked away.

"Well?" Kyla asked.

"She's right she's my best friend," Spencer said as she tried to calm her girlfriend down.

"Spencer she hurt you and led to you and she has a boyfriend she needs to focus on," Kyla tried to reason with her.

"Her and Aiden broke up," Spencer told her.

"So she comes crawling back to you?" Kyla said bitterly as she folded her arms.

"It isn't like that," Spencer said angrily.

"Then what is it like?" Kyla said as she glared at Spencer angrily.

"She loves me," Spencer mumbled looking away.

"What?" Kyla asked as she took a step closer.

"Look I don't want to argue," Spencer said as she threw her hands up in defiance.

"What did you just say about Ashley?" Kyla asked as she completely ignored her girlfriends' wishes.

"Nothing," Spencer mumbled.

"Bull shit," Kyla screams causing several students to turn to see what the commotion was about.

"Will you calm down?" Spencer asked as she gave every a tight smile.

Kyla glared at them all till they turned around before turning back towards Spencer, "do you love her?"

Spencer looked away as she saw the anger and hurt evident in her girlfriend's eyes, "yes," she whispered.

Kyla gasped at her admission, "I can't believe this."

"Kyla look I'm sorry," Spencer said as she tried to comfort her girlfriend.

"Don't touch me," Kyla said as she took a step back.

"Sorry," Spencer said as she took a few steps back to give her room.

"How could you do this to me?" Kyla asked as she tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh Kyla I'm so sorry," Spencer said as she rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

Kyla held onto her for dear life as she sobbed into her shoulder.

Spencer just held her close before they pulled away, "are you okay?"

"I can't do this anymore," Kyla said sadly as she wiped away her tears.

"What?" Spencer asked sadly as she tried to reach for the other girl.

Kyla jumped back as she put her hands up, "please just let me go."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Spencer asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes," Kyla whispered as she walked over to stand in front of Spencer. "I really wish it could have worked out between us," she said sadly as she leaned over and kissed her lips chastely before turning and walking away.

Spencer watched her go as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Not here you don't," Clay says as he ushers her into an empty classroom.

"She broke up with me," Spencer said sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well no offense but can you blame her?" Clay asked bluntly.

"No," Spencer said defeated as she sank into an empty desk chair.

"So what happens now?" Clay asks as he sits across from her.

"I guess I have to talk to Ashley," Spencer says.

"She loves you," Clay admitted.

"I know she told me before Kyla showed," Spencer says.

"Aww so are you two going to you know," Clay said as he smiled brightly.

Spencer laughed, "I don't yet."

"Well whatever you decide just make sure you're happy with the decision," Clay said as he stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"I will," Spencer said as she did the same.

"Love you girlie," Clay said as he leaned over and held Spencer tightly.

"Love you too," Spencer said as she returned the embrace.

A/N: Sorry so short just had to break them up so Spashley could happen. Make sure to review . 


	21. Chapter 21

Paula was in the middle of cooking dinner when she heard a light knock on the front door; she wiped her hands before going to answer it.

"Ashley hi," Paula greeted the girl as she held the door open for her.

"Hi Paula," Ashley said as she gave her a small wave.

"Haven't seen you in a while how are you?" Paula asked as she gave the other girl a tight hug.

"I'm okay," Ashley said as she returned it. "Is Spencer home?"

"She's in her room," Paula said as she turned to head back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," Ashley said as she headed up the stairs to the all too familiar room.

Ashley knocked lightly on the door and waited for the come in before entering.

Spencer looked shocked when she saw Ashley enter; she sent down her pencil and turned towards her best friend.

"Hey," Ashley mumbled as she sat down on spencer's bed so she could still face her.

"Hey," Spencer mumbled back as she closed her notebook.

"Look I know it's going to take a while for us to get back to where we were but I miss you a lot Spence and I want us to be like we were before," Ashley said all in one breath.

Spencer smiled as she watched her take a breath, "I miss it to and you're right it will take a while.

Ashley looked hurt as she nodded, "can we start will you going to the end of school dance with me?"

Spencer's heart beat faster in her chest as she looked up, "I want to."

"But?" Ashley pressed.

"I don't want to go through all that again," Spencer said truthfully.

"I understand but I'm asking because I want to go with you, not to make Aiden jealous or to prove anything to anyone but because I want to be there with you."

Spencer smiled, "then yes I will go with you."

"Yay," Ashley beamed.

Spencer couldn't help but smile as she saw how excited Ashley was, "well if we are going to this dance I had better find something to wear."

"Great I will pick you up at eight?" Ashley said as she began walking towards the door.

"Sounds great," Spencer agreed as she headed towards her closet.

Ashley beamed as she turned and headed out the door.

Ashley took a deep breath before knocking on Spencer's front door, she jumped when it flew open and an out of breath Spencer greeted her.

"You okay?" Ashley asked as Spencer pulled her inside.

"Yeah just nervous," Spencer admitted.

"Because of me?" Ashley asked.

"Kyla will be there," Spencer said in frustration.

"Oh," Ashley said as it finally dawned on her.

"Yeah," Spencer mumbled as she sank down into the couch.

"Don't let her ruin your night," Ashley said as she sat down beside her.

"I just don't need any more drama," Spencer complained.

"Understable, I will keep my mouth shut then," Ashley said with a smirk.

Spencer just laughed as she stood up and offered her hand to her best friend.

Ashley took it as she allowed Spencer to pull her up.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Ashley asked as she eyed Spencer up and down.

Spencer was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes and really made them pop and stopped just above the knee to show off her legs. Ashley chose a short black dress to of course show off her cleavage and her amazing legs.

Spencer blushed as she looked away, "thank you."

Ashley smiled at Spencer's shyness as she opened the door for her.

Spencer kept sneaking glances at Ashley as they made their way towards the dance.

"What?" Ashley asked as she turned around to face her best friend.

"Nothing," Spencer lied as she blushed and looked away.

Ashley just laughed as she led her best friend inside.

"There you bitches are!" Clay yelled as he and Glen made their way over to the two girls.

"Hey guys," Spencer said as she gave them a small wave.

"You two look hot!" Clay said as he played with Ashley's cleavage.

Ashley just laughed as she pushed his hands away.

"I can't believe this is our last dance and it's this lame," Glen complained as they played yet another upbeat dance song.

"Right?" Clay agreed.

"Oh I love this song!" Clay exclaimed as I'm with you by Avril Lavinge blasted through the speakers, he grabbed Glen's hand as they headed towards the dance floor.

Spencer sat there awkwardly as she watched her friends dance.

"Want to dance?" Ashley asked as she held her hand out.

Spencer looked up and smiled as she took Ashley's hand and followed her to the dance floor.

Ashley held Spencer close as they swayed to the music, "this is nice," Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear causing her to shudder.

"Yeah," Spencer squeaked out.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she pulled away to look at Spencer.

"Yeah I'm great," Spencer said with a small smile which quickly turned to a frown when she was who was approaching.

Ashley turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw an angry looking Kyla walking towards them.

"What the hell is this?" Kyla asked as she pointed towards an amused looking Ashley.

"It's called dancing," Ashley snapped.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now?!" Kyla snapped towards a nervous looking Spencer.

"Look we are just friends," Spencer tried to assure her ex who quickly waved her off.

"Save it," Kyla snapped as she stormed off.

Spencer wiped away the tears that had welled up as she watched her ex storm off.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she turned back around.

"I'm fine," Spencer lied.

"No you're not," Ashley said as she led her over to a table in the corner so they could have some privacy.

"I didn't want to hurt her," Spencer cried out.

"I know you didn't but you can't help the way you feel and well neither can I," Ashley said.

Spencer looked up," What?"

"I'm meant to be with you Spencer," Ashley told her as she leaned over and kissed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled as she touched the spot where's Ashley's lips had touched.

"Are we interrupting something?" Clay asked with a grin as he and Glen walked up.

"No," Ashley said as she stood up and held out her hand for Spencer to take.

"Where are you guys going?" Glen asked as Spencer took Ashley's outstretched hand.

"I'm taking her to dinner," Ashley said as she began to lead Spencer towards the door.

Glen and Clay frowned as they watched them go.

"You guys coming?" Ashley asked as she and Spencer walked out the door.

Clay and Glen exchanged a smile as they followed them.

"Nice choice in picking a low key dinner," Clay said as he looked around the tiny diner Ashley dragged them all to.

"My dad used to take me here all the time," Ashley said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's cute," Glen said as he gave her a smile.

"Yeah," Ashley said as she smiled back.

"I have to pee!" Clay exclaimed as he stood up and turned Glen, "Come with me?"

Glen just gave him a knowing look as the two boys giggled all the way to the restroom.

"Gross," Spencer mumbled as she watched them go.

"While they are gone I wanted to ask you something," Ashley asked as she set her fork down.

Spencer did the same as she turned to face her best friend.

"I was hoping you would go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Spencer gasped, "Seriously?"

"Yes I want to make things right with you and prove to you my feeling for you are real," Ashley said.

"I would really love that," Spencer beamed.

"Great," Ashley said with a smile.

"Okay I'm ready for dessert," Clay said as he and Glen retuned from the bathroom.

"Are you sure you didn't already have it?" Ashley asked as she looked towards Glen whose hair looked a little rumpled.

Everyone shared a laugh as Glen turned bright red.

Ashley reached under the table and took Spencer's hand as she laughed at a story Clay was telling.

Spencer looked towards her and smiled, she suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow.

A/N: Review!


	22. Chapter 22

"So where are we going?" Spencer asked her best friend as she and Ashley walked hand in hand to where Ashley was taking her for their first date.

"It's a surprise, keep your eyes closed," Ashley said as she looked over to make sure Spencer's eyes were still closed.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled as she continued to allow Ashley to pull her along.

"Were here," Ashley said as she turned towards Spencer with a smile.

Spencer opened her eyes and saw a picnic lunch all set up, "aww this is our park," Spencer gushed as she hugged Ashley tightly.

"Were we first met as tiny tots," Ashley said with a giggle as she returned the hug.

"This is so sweet," Spencer gushed as she took a seat on the blanket.

"Glad you like it," Ashley beamed.

"I love it," Spencer beamed as she leaned over and kissed Ashley's cheek before grabbing a carrot stick.

Ashley blushed as she watched her for a minute before speaking, "look I know I have said this before but I really am sorry Spence."

"I know you are," Spencer replied as she locked eyes with her best friend.

"I want us to take a chance on each other if you're willing," Ashley said as she blushed and looked away.

"I would really like that but I want to take it slow," Spencer said as she tried to get Ashley to look at her.

"I can do that," Ashley replied as her eyes finally met Spencer's.

"Good," Spencer beamed.

"So are we good?" Ashley asked as she scooted closer to Spencer on the blanket.

"Were great," Spencer replied as she gave her a smile.

Ashley couldn't help but smile back, how could she not realize how in love she was with the beautiful girl sitting in front of her?

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked as a look of concern crossed her face.

"Yeah sorry," Ashley said as she gave her a smile.

"What were you just thinking about?" Spencer asked.

"About how much I really want to kiss you," Ashley stated bluntly causing herself and Spencer to blush.

"Really?" Spencer asked as she continued to blush.

Ashley could nod as words seemed to be failing her at the moment.

"Go ahead then," Spencer stated.

Ashley looked stunned at the boldness Spencer's voice had taken and it took her a moment to catch her thoughts before she leaned in and kissed Spencer's lips.

Spencer's breath hitched as she felt Ashley's lips on her own and she tried to control her breathing when she felt Ashley's tongue licking her lips begging for her entrance which she immediately granted.

Ashley's tongue came in contact with Spencer immediately as they danced together beautifully, Ashley wanted some much more but she knew she had to pull away.

"Sorry I'm stooping," she said as she pulled away.

Spencer just smiled as she kissed Ashley one last time before standing up and wiping off her pants, "hey isn't that the tree we carved our names into in like the 3rd grade?" Spencer asked as she pointed to a giant oak tree off in the distance.

Ashley shielded her eyes as she glanced in the direction Spencer was pointing, "oh yeah," she replied as she also stood up and went to stand next to Spencer.

"Wonder if they are still there?" Spencer said as she headed towards the tree Ashley following close behind.

They both smiled as they saw the faded marks of Ashley and Spencer best friends forever carved into the tree.

"I'm glad it's true," Spencer beamed as she turned towards Ashley.

"Me too," Ashley said with a smirk.

Spencer looked over her shoulder and squealed "Oh my God it's the old swing set," she giggled as she ran towards the rusted swings.

"Didn't you fall and break your arm on this thing?" Ashley said with a smirk as she watched Spencer's face light up as she sat on one.

"Push me," Spencer demanded with a smile.

Ashley just rolled her eyes as she walked up behind her best friend and began pushing her on the swing.

"Thank you for the ice cream," Spencer said as she took a bite of her frozen treat.

"No problem," Ashley replied as she and Spencer continued to walk along the beach.

"I'm glad we are doing this," Spencer said as she came to a stop and turned towards Ashley.

"Me too."

"You have some ice cream on your chin," Spencer said as she reached over and gently wiped away the ice cream.

Ashley blushed as she smiled brightly, "thank you."

Spencer just smiled as she nodded and turned back around to continue walking.

"So what else do you have up your sleeve Davies?" Spencer asked as she and Ashley ended up on the boardwalk.

"Hmmm time will tell," Ashley smirked as she took Spencer's hand and led her towards the Ferris wheel.

"Ugh you know I hate heights," Spencer whined as the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top.

"I know," Ashley said as she reached over and took Spencer's hand.

"I hate you," Spencer whined as she tried not to look down.

"No you don't," Ashley said with a laugh as she kissed Spencer's cheek sweetly.

Spencer looked up and beamed as she took her spoon out and slapped it on Ashley's nose.

Ashley jumped back as the cold ice cream hit her nose. "You will pay for that," she said her eyes narrowed.

Spencer just grinned as she threw her cup away in a nearby trash can and turned to walk away, "sure I will," she called over her shoulder.

Ashley just smiled as she followed Spencer towards her house.

"Mom?" Spencer called as she and Ashley entered the dark house.

"Guess she's out for the night," Ashley commented as she closed her eyes as the sudden flip of the light switch invaded them.

"Looks that way," Spencer replied as she read the note her mom left for her saying she had to work all night.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Ashley asked as she hopped on the counter near the sink.

"Hmmmm Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon?" Spencer asked gleefully.

"You read my mind," Ashley said with a smile as she hopped off the counter and followed Spencer into the living room.

"I will set this up if you want to make the popcorn," Spencer said as she kissed Ashley lightly before walking towards the TV.

Ashley just beamed as she turned and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Ready?" Spencer asked as Ashley set the popcorn down off the coffee table.

She just nodded as she lay back and tried her eyes to the TV; she felt her heart flutter when Spencer laid her head on her chest.

I could get used to this, Ashley thought as she wrapped her arms around Spencer and held her close.

A/N: Reviews


End file.
